Recueil de oneshot
by misschoco
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de oneshot . Premier oneshot : "Entretien d'embauche" :Que ce passe-t-il quand des perso de SDK passent un entretien d'embauche? oneshot3 en ligne
1. entretien d'embauche

**Auteur : **Misschoco en collaboration avec la petite motoko

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Akimine Kamijyo TT

**Titre **: Entretien d'embauche

**Notes** : Voici le début d'une simple série de sais pas trop ce que ce vaut mais bon. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est notre 2° fic alors si le caractère des perso n'est pas bien suivit n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler ça nous évitera de refaire la même erreur le prochaine fois. Et si quelqu'un sait comment faire les coeurs il pourrait me dire comment ?(à moins que ce ne soit pas possible)

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**Résumé** : Qu'arrive-t-il quand plusieurs perso de SDK passe un entretien d'embauche ?

**Entretien d'embauche**

Shinerei, Luciole, Yuya et, Yukimura, Tigre Rouge et Kyo cherche tous un emploi. Souhaitant tous le même travail dans une entreprise informatique les 5 premiers attendent devant le bureau d'entretien.

Soudain Kyo arrive, passe devant tout le monde et entre dans le bureau en défonçant la porte et dit à l'employeur :

-Bon, je devrais passer en dernier mais j'ai pas envi d'attendre alors dépêche-toi.

-(effrayé) Bon…euh…oui d'accord. Pour…pourquoi avez-vous choisi notre entreprise ?

-J'ai pas choisi, la planche à pain veut plus me donner son fric et veux que je bosse*.

_-La planche à pain ?? _Oui...euh...exact...euh...non...je veux dire...quelles sont vos motivations ?

-Gagner du fric sans bosser.

-...Je...j'ai d'autres candidats.

« Kling » Kyo sort son sabre.

-(terrorisé) Je...Je vous rappellerai c'est juste qu'il faut leur donner un peu d'espoir.

-OK mais j'toublierai pas.

Kyo sort.

-(encore sous le choc) Oui…euh… ah il est parti _ouf. _Sui...SUIVANT.

Shinrei entre motivé : Bonjour.

-Bonjour asseyez-vous. Alors pourquoi voulez-vous travailler dans notre entreprise ?

-J'adore l'informatique, je suis très fort dans ce domaine, je consacrerai ma vie à votre entreprise !!!

-C'est pas un peu trop là -_-' ?

-NON, PAS DU TOUT !!! Je me dévouerais corps et âme.

-Euh…la retraite…

-QUOI LA RETRAITE ? Il ni a pas de retraite !! Je refuse !! Je vivrais pour vous, je mourrais pour vous !!

-...Ouai, bon ben au revoir. On vous rappellera.

-Au revoir.

Shinrei sort sûr d'avoir une réponse positive.

Dans le bureau d'entretien : _il m'a fait peur celui-là _SUIVANT.

Luciole rentre les yeux dans le vague.

Employeur : Bonjour.

Luciole regarde de droite à gauche puis son regard tombe sur l'employeur :

-Vous êtes qui ?

-O_o Euh...votre futur patron _enfin peut-être._

-Aaah !

-(sueur froide) Bon, ben commençons : alors pourquoi avez-vous choisi notre entreprise ? Quelles sont vos qualifications ; diplômes ? Avez-vous apporté votre CV ?

-... (Bug trop de question.)

Après 5 min de silence :

-J'aime pas votre cravate, elle est bleue et j'aime pas l'eau.

-O_o... Bon, on va faire plus simple : pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez nous ?

-Je sais pas.

-O_o...

- Je suis fatigué, je rentre.

Luciole sort.

-Euh...c'était quoi ça ?...Bon, SUIVANT.

Yuya entre avec son plus beau sourire : -Bonjour.

-(rougit) Enchanté. Commençons : pourquoi voulez-vous travaillez chez nous ?

-Comme vous le savez j'ai de nombreux diplômes, je pense être apte à travailler chez vous et avoir toutes les qualifications requises. J'ai du caractère, je suis très enthousiaste, j'ai un bon sens de l'humour et j'aime l'esprit d'équipe.

-(émerveillé) Très bien sachez que vous me faites une très bonne impression. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Etes-vous avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-QUOI ??!! Mais vous êtes un malade qui plus est un pervers ! Oser demander à une fille plus jeune que vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, Kyo ce pervers, alcoolique, sadique, doté d'un « je m'enfoutisme » total ou vous un pervers et pédophile.

-O_o _Pédophile ?_

Yuya continue elle hurle insulte sur insulte ; baffe l'employeur et sort en claquant la porte.

-O_o ??? Je voulais juste savoir si elle n'avait pas de problème dans sa vie privée pour travailler le week-end.

Soudain Kyo entre, cogne l'employeur… :

-Même pas en rêve.

…et sort.

-Arg...sui...sui...suivant.

Yukimura entre une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Bonjour 3, un peu de saké 3? Sa doit être monotone de nous écoutez tous à chaque fois3.

-_Monotone O_o ?? _Bonjour, euh, non pas pendant le travail.

-Oooh, vous êtes d'un sérieux ! Bravo ! 3

-…Merci, alors pourquoi voulez-vous travailler dans notre entreprise ?

-C'est simple vous avez de charmantes secrétaires 3. Surtout la votre 3!

-_Quoi !! Mais… il parle de ma fille là !!_... Au revoir _

- ?? Déjà ? Mais…je pourrais pas avoir au moins le numéro de votre secrétaire ?

-DE-HORS

Yukimura sort : -_il était de mauvaise humeur _Oh, bonjour mademoiselle !3

Dans le bureau d'entretien : - Non mais c'est qui ce type.

_TT Que vais-je faire ? Il sont tous trop spéciaux. _Bon, SUIVANT

Tigre entre : -Bonjour (sourire naïf ; stupide)

-O_o Euh… c'est pas la peine, on a déjà choisi !! -_-'

Tigre ressort déçu.

Dans le bureau : -Je crois que je vais refaire l'annonce.

* * *

*****Elle l'a surtout menacer de faire chambre à part.

**Auteur** (très fière) : -Finiiii. Bien, pas bien ?

**Tout le monde (sauf Luciole)**: -Alors ?

**Auteur **: - Alors quoi ?

**Tout le monde (sauf Luciole)**: -C'est qui qui a été embauché ?

**Shinrei **:-Sans doute moi. Je suis le seul qui ais un tant soit peu de normalité.

**Auteur **:_**- **__Normalité ? _Personne, le patron a refait l'annonce : « Recherche employé **calme** et **normal** pour poste informatique » Shinrei tu as été disons un peu trop…ambitieux.

**Shinrei **: - Ambitieux ?

**Tous le monde (sauf Luciole) **: Normal, comment ça normal ? Je suis tout à fait normal.

**Luciole **: De quoi vous parler ?

**Auteur **: ...Oui, bon, on va laisser ça de coté pour le moment. Rewievs?

Prochain OS « **Problème informatique** » En cours d'écriture.


	2. Problème informatique

**Auteur : **Misschoco en collaboration avec la petite motoko

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Akimine Kamijyo TT

**Titre **: Problème informatique

**Notes** : Si le caractère des perso n'est pas bien suivit n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler ça nous évitera de refaire la même erreur le prochaine fois.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**

* * *

Problème informatique**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là et la bonne humeur régnait dans l'entreprise Yu-informatique. Personne ne se doutait du drame qui allait se produire quand soudain :

-NOOOOON ! Au secours ! Shinrei, toi qui est si intelligent aide-moi s'il te plait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a encore fait Tigre?

-Une catastrophe. Mon ordi a planté : je ne trouve plus le fichier que j'ai fait hier.

-Tu est vraiment un incapable Tigre Rouge, soupira Shinrei en se levant, bon je vais voir.

-Merci t'es extra.

-Je sais.

Shinrei s'assis alors devant l'ordinateur et commença à pianoter sur le clavier pendant que Tigre Rouge le regardait émerveillé.

-Alors si je vais dans « Bureau » puis dans … et…. Non, essayons de réinitialiser la configuration de … et …

Tout en continuant sa méditation Shinrei ne s'apercevait pas que Tigre rouge comprenait de moins en moins

-...Bon, recommençons, si je …non ? Toujours pas ?!! Je vais essayer de…et si je faisait…Arrg, bon, Shinrei calme-toi et recommence si…

**BAF**

-Dégage.

Plongé dans ses calculs,Shinrei n'avait pas senti venir le coup de son demi-frère qui l'avait envoyé à terre.

-Luciole ? Mais t'es malade qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre répondit-il en en s'asseyant à sa place, laisse moi faire.

Et il se mit à fixer l'ordinateur.

_Parce que lui, il sais si prendre ? _(**Auteurs** : Depuis quand Luciole sait-il se servir d'un ordinateur ?)

Cela faisait 5 min que Luciole n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours l'écran quand Yuya entra :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Bontenmaru qui regardait la scène depuis le début.

-C'est simple : Tigre rouge a planté son ordi et ne trouve plus un fichier. Il a demandé à Shinrei de l'aide qui finalement n'a pas réussi et c'est fait dégager par Luciole.

-Ah ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Luciole ? _Parce que Luciole et un ordi je n'y croie pas trop._

-Il l'hypnotise répondit Bonten très sérieusement.

-O_o Il l'hypnotise ?

-Exact.

-Mais…il est dingue.

-Exact.

_Enfin, c'est Luciole _pensèrent-ils en même temps

2 min plus tard Yuya qui n'en pouvait plus s'approcha du blond :

-Maintenant ça suffit Luciole. C'est stupide ça ne sert à rien c'est une machine en plus il s'est mit en mode veille.

-Non, j'y suis presque.

-Lucioooole soupira la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-...regarde la joli chenille, dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille sur laquelle reposait l'animal.

- =D Je vais l'appeler Akira répondit Luciole pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

_Heureusement que le vrai n'est pas là _pensèrent-ils tous.

Puis il se leva.

-Alors tu abandonne ? demanda la blonde

-De quoi ?

- -_-' Rien, laisse tomber.

Mais Luciole s'était déjà éloigné pour s'occuper d'Akira. **(NDA** on parle de la chenille là.)

-Bon alors, maintenant c'est entre toi et moi mon coco, assura Yuya.

Bontenmaru regarda par-dessus la tête de Yuya désireux de savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre.

-Vas-y Yuya ! L'encouragea Tigre rouge.

-Silence ! Laissez-moi me concentrer. Alors regardons dans… bon le fichier n'est pas là et si je faisait…et …ou encore…dit-elle avant de pousser un soupir pour tenter de se calmer.

-Sa va ?

-Oui, oui Bonten ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tait-toi maintenant.

Yuya tapa sur le clavier pendant longtemps. Quand soudain :

« **ERROR** »

-QUOI ? ! ******, espèce d'ordi à la ***. Tu commence à me casser les ******* sale machine de *****hurla-t-elle choquant toute les personnes présentes qui ne pensaient pas que pareils injures pouvait sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille.

Bontenmaru pris Yuya par l'épaule et tenta de l'apaiser :

-Yuya calme-toi, reste zen

-MAIS JE SUIS TRÈS CALME !!!

-Hé, planche pain t'arrête de gueuler oui ? demanda Kyo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Voyant que Bontenmaru avait sa main sur l'épaule de Yuya il lui jeta un regard noir. Celui-ci la retira tout de suite et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-J'y peut rien c'est ce ***** d'ordi qui veux pas obéir.

-On s'en fout tu me dérange (**NDA** déranger signifiant l'empêcher de boire, fumer, et mater les secrétaires.)

- Et bien vas-y toi puisque sa te dérange. Trouve le fichier de Tigre et il n'y aura plus de problème.

-Tu fait chier planche à pain râla Kyo en s'installant devant la machine infernal.

Tous le regardèrent avec attention sauf Luciole qui avait un autre centre d'intérêt (c'est-à-dire Akira, sa chère chenille.)

-c'est pourtant simple tu fait ça et ça et …

« **ERROR you understand nothing** »

-QUOI !!!! Mais c'est qu'il m'insulte ce truc, puisqu'il veut pas coopérer on va employer la manière radicale.

Kyo sortit son sabre et d'un coup simple mais puissant il coupa l'ordinateur ET le bureau de Tigre rouge par la même occasion. Il n'y avait plus un bruit quand soudain :

-Je me souvient s'écria Tigre en souriant, j'avais supprimer ce fichier hier soir parce que j'en avait plus besoin.

-QUOI !!! S'époumonèrent-ils tous choqués en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

-Tigre tu ferait mieux de commencer à courir le prévint Yuya.

Mais Tigre savait quand restant ici sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'a un fil et avait déjà prévu de s'enfuir quand Yuan, le directeur entra :

-Mais…mais qu'avez-vous fait ? C'est le 3° en un mois, se lamenta–t-il, encore un investissement, pour rien. TT

-Désolé s'excusa le coupable avant de sortir en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Il faut dire que poursuivit par Yuya, Shinrei et Kyo il avait profité de la première opportunité pour partir.

Rentrer étant la meilleure solution. Et rester en vie relèverai de l'exploit.

* * *

**Tigre **: C'est quoi ces conneries pourquoi vous me faites passer pour un imbécile, vous avez fait pareil la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide quand même

**Auteurs : **_Ah bon__?_ Mais non c'est pas ça c'est juste que nous trouvons que tu est celui qui a le meilleur profil pour jouer ce rôle. Et si t'étais pas là on aurait pas pu faire cette fic car il manquerait un perso.

**Tigre** : N'importe quoi tout ce que vous voulez c'est des rewievs.

**Auteurs** : Bien sûr qu'on en veux mais on veux aussi faire plaisir aux lecteurs. De toute façon ne te plaint pas on ne te verra pas la prochaine fois.

**Tigre** : Et c'est quoi la prochaine fic' ?

**Auteurs **: C'est **Ah les enfants** posté le week end prochain avec un peu de chance.


	3. Ah les enfants

**Auteurs : **On n'a pas changer c'est toujours nous.

**Disclamer : **Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Akimine Kamijyo TT

**Titre :** Ah, les enfants !

**Notes 1 : **Vraiment heureuses que ça vous plaise. Ça encourage vraiment à écrire. Désolé du retard. **Chibi-yuya **désolé pour cette erreur sur le caractère de Kyo, on a eu du mal avec lui. Contente que ça te plaise quand même.

Erreur corrigée **Iroko, **merci du signalement.

**Notes 2:** les pensées sont en _italique_

Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère ^^)

**

* * *

Ah, les enfants !**

Yuya arpentait son bureau de long en large réfléchissant au moyen de résoudre son problème. En effet, Okuni et Akarie étaient partis prétextant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir l'aider aujourd'hui. Les lâcheuses !! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle devait garder cinq enfants de bas âge pour toute l'après-midi et attendait un coup de fil important. Résultat : il lui fallait de l'aide, et vite. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas loin et pouvait arriver rapidement.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir marron, décrocha le téléphone, et composa un numéro.

_J'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur en l'appelant _

Mais les gamins arriveraient dans 20 minutes. Donc, elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Biip…biiip…Allô, Yukimura Sanada à votre service.

-Salut, c'est Yuya.

-Ah, belle Yuya, comment vas-tu ?

-Sa va...enfin..., Yuya respira un bon coup et lâcha : Okuni et Akarie m'ont laissé tomber. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider à la garderie ?

-Oui, bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, j'arrive tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha.

.

10 minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était déjà là. Mais pas seul !

-Bonjour Yuya, dit-il en entrant.

-Salut Yukimura, et merci tu … Luciole ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

-SURPRISE, répondit le Sanada, Shinrei m'a demandé de le garder il craignait pour son appart en le laissant seul trop longtemps.

-Je comprends. Salut Luciole.

-…'lut

* * *

Alors qu'ils terminaient la visite de la garderie par la salle de vie, on entendit sonner.

-Ce sont sûrement eux, s'exclama Yuya, attendez ici.

En effet, c'était bien les enfants qui arrivaient. Après avoir parlé un peu avec les mères, Yuya emmena les petits dans la salle de vie où les attendaient Yukimura et Luciole. Ils furent accueillent par un : « Oh, regarde Yukimura, des chenilles. » de Luciole

-Oui, des chenilles qui se transformeront en jolis papillons à attraper, ajouta le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Yukimura, arrête de raconter des non Luciole ce ne sont pas des chenilles, ce sont des bébés, corrigea la blonde.

-Mais non, regarde, c'est vert, ça rampe et ça bave.

-Luciole, le vert ce sont leur habits ; ils rampent parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore marcher, et bave un peu parce que ce sont des gosses tout simplement.

Luciole lança un « Aaaah » signifiant qu'il avait compris mais qu'il était tout de même un peu déçu (C'est vrai quoi, les chenilles c'est mieux.).

Yuya frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour rassembler tout le monde et capter leur attention.

-Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui ce ne seront pas Okuni et Akarie qui vont s'occuper de vous avec moi, mais ces deux monsieur : Luciole et Yukimura, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux concernés.

- D'accooord, répondirent les enfants en souriant.

-Yukimura, Luciole, voici Natsumi, Haïko, et Shoji qui ont trois ans. Et les deux petits bouts d'chou là c'est Hotaï et Kimi.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez aller jouer jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle pour la peinture.

-Vouiiii.

-Qui veut m'aider à préparer l'atelier peinture ? ajouta-t-elle à ses deux aides improvisés.

-...

-Moi ! J'arrive ma belle, répondit Yukimura en gentleman.

Et ils partirent, laissant Luciole examiner les enfants pour savoir si ça pouvait réellement être autre chose que des chenilles, et jouer avec eux.

* * *

Yukimura fût d'une grande aide pour Yuya. Il accepta volontiers de porter le plus gros, laissant Yuya avec le plus léger.

Tout ce passait bien, quand des pleurs retentirent. Aussitôt, la blonde et le brun accoururent vers la salle de vie, où ils découvrirent un Luciole avec un panda en peluche dans les bras à côté d'un enfant en pleure.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Haïko ? Luciole ? demanda la blonde.

-C'est...c'est monsieur Luciole, il...il a pris la peluche qu'est même pas à lui mais qu'est à moi, snif.

-Luciole ! Rend tout de suite sa peluche à Haïko.

-Nan, j'veux pas.

-Fait pas ton gamin, rend-la !

-Si tu veux, je t'en achèterais une après, proposa Yukimura.

-Non.

Alors que le petit enchaînait crise de pleure sur crises de pleure, Yuya attrapa Luciole par le bras, et lui repris la peluche de force pour la donner à l'enfant qui se calma peu à peu.

Pensant que la crise était passée, elle allait reprendre ses activités quand les pleurs reprirent. Elle se retourna, et vit avec horreur Haïko entouré de flammes.

-AAAAh, LUCIOLE ÉTEINT CE FEU TOUT DE SUITE.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un enfant, c'est sa peluche et … mais bon sang Luciole éteint ce feu, paniqua-t-elle.

-Bon, d'accord.

Et, au grand soulagement de Yuya, les flammes cessèrent. Mais le pauvre petit Haïko, qui avait faillit finir brûlé vif, était encore sous le choc. Yuya n'hésita pas, et le pris dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le calmer.

-Luciole, ne refait plus jamais, jamais ça.

Puis, tenant toujours l'enfant elle annonça :

-L'atelier de peinture va commencer, venez tous dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Youpiiii, crièrent tout les enfants et Luciole.

-Dans le calme, ajouta Yukimura.

* * *

L'atelier de peinture ce passa très bien. Il n'y eu aucun autre incident, sauf une petite bataille de peinture. Mais étant donné qu'il y avait peu de peinture et d'eau, elle fut vite maîtrisée.

A la fin, quelque uns des dessins furent offert à Yukimura et Luciole. Ce dernier offrit le dessin qu'il avait fait à Yuya. La blonde ne douta pas que le papillon dessiné pour Luciole ne tarderait pas à prendre place sur le mur de la chambre du blond.

Après avoir lavé les mains des enfants et retiré leur tablier ils allèrent dans le coin cuisine pour le goûter : des biberons pour les deux plus petits et de la compote pour les trois autres.

Une fois les enfants installés, Yuya pris les commandes :

-Luciole, va chercher les biberons tu les remplis et les donne aux deux petits. Yukimura tu surveille les enfants, moi, je vais chercher les compotes. J'en ai pour deux secondes, ne faites pas de bêtises !

Yuya revint au moment où Luciole donnait leurs biberons au bébés qui accueillirent l'objet avec joie. Yuya sourit, _finalement on peut lui faire confiance, _mais elle déchanta vite en entendant les cris de joie des deux petits se transformer en pleurs dès qu'ils eurent commencés à boire. Elle se précipita alors pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle interrogea Luciole qui ne comprenait pas ce qui leur était arrivés. Soupçonneuse elle s'approcha des biberons et goûta leur contenu pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et d'hurler :

-LUCIOLE ! NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ! POURQUOI TU LEUR A DONNE DU SAKÉ ? TU VEUX LES RENDRE IVRES ?

-Ben, c'est ce que tout le monde bois, non ? Et puis il était là-bas juste à côté.

-Mon saké, se lamenta soudain Yukimura TT

Yuya poussa un soupir pour se calmer et dit avec exaspération :

-Lucioooole, les enfants ne boivent pas de saké ou n'importe quel alcool. Et toi Yukimura on apporte pas d'alcool dans une garderie.

-Pardon, s'excusèrent penaud les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Bon. Yukimura, prend les biberons, rincent-les et remplis les de jus de fruits qui se trouvent là-bas à coté de l'évier, et donne-les à Kimi et Hotaï.

-Et nous ? râlèrent Shoji, Haïko et Natsumi, on veut manger, on a faim.

-On arrive, on arrive ! dit Yuya.

Après que Yukimura eu donné leur biberons aux petits, Yuya distribua les compotes.

-Yukimura tu aides Shoji...

- Je ne peux pas plutôt aider ma petite Natsumi chérie ? supplia le brun.

-Ok, si tu veux. Toi Luciole, tu t'occupe de Shoji. (Elle préférerait séparer Luciole et Haïko depuis l'incident de la peluche.) Et moi de Haïko.

En se retournant, ils firent face à trois enfants sur éxité réclamant la compote tant désirée. Seul Yukimura sautilla vers la petite fille en chantonnant : Natsumi, ma chérie, ton mamour t'apporte ton goûter.

Du côté de Haïko et Natsumi tout ce passa bien. Mais chez Luciole, Shoji se mit à pleurer.

-Luciole ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ENCORE ?s'énerva la blonde

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai rien fait !

-Mon goûter, pleura Shoji, veux mon goûter.

-Luciole, où est le...elle s'arrêta en voyant les restes du-dit goûter autour de la bouche de l'interréssé. Mais c'est pour SHOJI le goûter, PAS pour TOI ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai aussi faim.

-Il a mangé mon goûter, veux mon goûter !

-c'est pas grave Shoji, le rassura Yuya. Heureusement, j'en ai toujours un en réserve au cas où.Tiens.

-Merci.

Une fois que Shoji eut fini, Yuya annonça :

-Maintenant qu'on à tous bien mangé, on va retourner dans la salle de jeux et, pendant que Luciole jouera aux jeux de société avec Shoji, Natsumi et Haïko, Yukimura lira une histoire à Kimi et Hotaï. Je vous demande de ne pas vous mélanger ou vous embêter. D'accord les enfants ?

-Vouiii.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Puis, se retournant vers les deux jeunes hommes elle ajouta: le coin lecture est là-bas et les jeux de sociétés là. Ah, Luciole, si tu pouvait te montrer un peu plus adulte et responsable s'il te plaît. J'attend un coup de fil important et je ne veux pas être dérangée.

-OK

-Nickel ! Alors c'est parti !

Et ils se séparèrent. Les grands avait déjà choisi un jeu nommé «La course des escargots » que Luciole estima très intéressant. Les petits, quand à eux, était déjà installés , doudous en main, prêts à écouter les fabuleuses histoires de princes et de princesses qu'allait leur conter le Sanada. Yuya, après avoir veillé à ce que tout ce passe bien chez Luciole et lui avoir rappelé qu'une faute de jeu ce n'était pas trop grave, alla rejoindre le groupe des petits pour écouter Yukimura, tout en attendant son appel.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, 5 minutes après qu'elle fût installée le téléphone sonna. Aussitôt, la blonde se précipita dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

_Eh ben dit donc, c'est qui qui l'appelle pour qu'elle soit exité comme ça ? Faudra que je prévienne Kyo, on sait jamais. C'est marrant les scènes de ménage avec Yuya, _pensa le brun.

* * *

Peu après Yuya raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres : elle venait enfin de s'arranger avec le maire pour la rénovation de sa garderie. Elle allait être magnifique.

_Yukimura doit déjà avoir terminé sa lecture et Luciole son jeu. Je me demande ce qu'il peuvent bien faire maintenant. _

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, elle vit trois gamins courir vers elle en criant :

-Yuya, Yuya on a appris plein de choses.

Shoji, Natsumi et Haïko la regardaient avec un grand sourire et des yeux plein de fierté. Attendrie, Yuya les questionna :

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont appris les deux monsieur ?

-Monsieur Luciole il a dit que l'eau c'est pas bien. Alors je prendrais plus de douche,dit Natsumi.

-Moi, quand je serai grand, je boirai du saké pasque monsieur Yukimura il dit que ça rend heureux. Et ben moi, je veux être heureux, affirma Shoji.

-Ben, à moi, monsieur Luciole y m'a appris a penser à rien. Regarde. (NDA : Oh un mini-luciole ^^)

Yuya resta muette quelque secondes devant la stupidité de cet ``apprentissage'' avant de baffouiller :

-Mais… mais…c'est…c'est n'importe quoi. LUCIOLE,YUKIMURA QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ?

-Ben, quoi ? S'étonnèrent-ils,c'est vrai nan ?

-Irrécupérables. Et leurs mères qui vont bientôt arriver. Elle soupira, bon, écoutez-moi bien les enfants : il ne faut pas écouter Luciole et Yukimura il ne disent que des bêtises.

-Vouiii.

-Bien. Allez continuer à jouer maintenant.

-D'accord, mais tu vient jouer avec nous alors supplia la petite Natsumi.

-Très bien, je viens. Vous voulez jouer à quoi ?

-Au grand jeu des pièces, répondirent-ils tous les trois.

-On dit un puzzle les enfants, un puzzle, corrigea-t-elle.

En se dirigeant vers l'armoire à jeu, elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce, où Yukimura et Luciole amusaient Hotaï et Kimi avec des marionnettes. _Ils sont choux, _pensa-t-elle avant de commencer le plus grand puzzle de la garderie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient fait les ¾ du puzzle, on entendit sonner. La jeune femme alla ouvrir, c'étaient les mères de Shoji et Hotaï.

-Shoji, Hotaï vos mamans sont là.

-Maieuh veux rester. Sinon ils vont finirent le jeu sans moi, grogna Shoji.

-Mais non, regarde les mamans de Natsumi et Haïko arrivent. Les enfants allez dirent au revoir à Luciole et Yukimura.

-Yukimura, Luciole, vais partir, crièrent-ils tous en se jetant sur les deux jeunes hommes.

-Ma Natsumi chérie, les enfants, vous allez me manquer.

-...

Après plusieurs bisous, « au revoir » et « à bientôt » toutes les mères repartirent avec leur projéniture, la maman de Kimi venant d'arriver

-Et maintenant repos, s'ordonna Yuya en fermant la porte. Yukimura tu reste encore un peu ?

-Désolé Yuya, mais il est 5h30 et Shinrei ne va pas tarder à chercher Luciole chez moi.

-OK , dit Yuya en s'affalant sur un des fauteuil du coin lecture. _Je me demande si je n'aurai pas était moins crévée sans ces deux-là._

**FIN**

**

* * *

Auteurs :** Fini

**Kyo : **C'était qui ce type au téléphone ?

**Yuya :** C'était monsieur le maire pour…

**Kyo :** J'vais l'buter.

**Yuya** **:** Dit pas n'importe quoi Kyo.

**Auteurs :** Ca va dégénérer.

**Yukimura :** Oui c'est certain =D

**Auteurs : **Mais...tu ne les arrête pas?

**Yukimura :** Non, surtout pas. (s'assoit dans un fauteuil) Qui veut des pop-corn?

**Auteurs : **????

**Luciole :** Moi j'veux bien.

**Yukimura : **Tiens. Vas-y Yuya te laisse pas faire.

**Auteurs :** -_-''

.

**Tigre rouge :** Dites c'est quoi le prochain one-shot et c'est quand?

**Auteurs : **C'est "Version des faits" Quand ? pas la moindre idée. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fout la Tigre ?

**Tigre : **J'informe les rewievers

**Auteurs: **Ouai, bon, Rewievs?


End file.
